


Hearts' Limits

by noblecrescent



Category: Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Longing, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: Everyone has their limits. When she's placed at the center of a case, Emilia feels like she might just spiral. Sonny Carisi sees this & knows it, which is why he puts his best efforts to help ease her nerves during the case...but that's the only reason why. He knows his job as a detective but he also knows that Emilia explicitly trusting him shouldn't make him feel anything special. There have to be limits, boundaries, between them. Emilia has to constantly remind herself that as well because for some reason, it keeps slipping her mind whenever they’re together.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Character(s), Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The OC is meant to look like the actress Nathalia Dill with brown hair and green eyes!
> 
> I'll be honest I have no idea how this story is going to end. I foresee it as a short story (unlike my Barba x OC fic) but who knows? I just wanted some sweet (possibly angsty) Carisi moments too :))

Emilia Hartley.

That was the name that came up as a prime suspect in SVU's latest rape-turned-murder case. As Amanda Rollins laid out the backstory of their victim - Evelyn Korami - across a pinboard, it was easy to see who could have helped aid in the atrocious crime.

"The M.E found a strand of hair from a second female at the crime scene," the blonde detective relayed what Melinda Warner had told her and her partner, Fin. "There was no DNA match in the system and it's definitely not the victim's."

"And where exactly does this woman fit in the scenario?" Olivia Benson inquired from her team. She put on her black-rimmed glasses and studied the DMV picture they had of one of their suspects.

"Emilia Hartley was Evelyn's daughter's kindergarten teacher," Nick Amaro replied since he was one of the two who came up with the possible suspect.

"Miss Hartley and Evelyn Korami had an argument at the school two days before Evelyn's body was found," Dominick Carisi - or Sonny, as he liked to be called - explained. "Witnesses report that Evelyn had to be escorted out of the school grounds and was subsequently banned from the school after that."

"The husband had to drop off and pick up their daughter from then on," Nick said.

"Him or the nanny," Fin added since they were talking about high class families.

"Is there anything that puts Hartley at the crime scene?" Olivia asked.

"That we know of, no," Amanda answered. "But maybe if we were to talk to her we might get some clues."

Olivia pulled her glasses off and looked over to Nick and Sonny. "You two are the ones who have a hunch, go follow it."

~ 0 ~

As Nick and Sonny walked through the hallways of the elementary school where their suspect worked. They could easily tell the place was built and ran by high class people. There were colorful boards on either side of them full of different activities offered to the students, as well as reminders for any parents interested in being involved with the school. There were other decorations that were student made, presumably by the older ones. They eventually came downstairs, to room four where their suspect was meant to be.

With the door opened, they saw a petite ginger woman shuffling some kids - who couldn't be more than five years old - into a line while a tall brunette woman was directing a couple other students away from the sink.

"You've all washed your hands now get in line." She seemed a bit frustrated but neither detective could confirm via her face. She was probably trained never to show that.

"Emilia Hartley?" Nick's voice drew the attention of the entire classroom.

The brunette woman looked up from the sink and saw the two detectives through the mirror. Her thin eyebrows raised in confusion before turning to look at them. "Yes, that's me. Are you parents? I don't think we have any meetings scheduled today." But then she thought of something and quickly looked at the ginger woman. "Do we, Alice?"

"No," Alice shook her head.

"This is about Evelyn Korami," Sonny said and it was all he needed to get Emilia's understanding.

"Give me one second," she walked the last students to the end of the line. "Miss Alice will be taking you to the playground. Follow the line, please," she addressed the students and gave the nod to Alice that they could get going.

The detectives stepped to the side to allow the secondary teacher to lead the students out the door. Emilia ushered the lingering students behind then promptly closed the door after they were gone. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, you could start by telling us where you were two days ago," Nick went right to it and got quite the reaction.

Emilia's mouth fell open in utter shock. "Excuse me? This is why you're here? To tell me I'm a suspect in the murder of my student's mother? You do realize I'm a kindergarten teacher, right?"

"Last time I heard, that didn't mean anything," Nick said, making Emilia's mouth fall further in a frown. "And we found a strand of female hair at the scene as well. We're thinking it could be yours."

Emilia folded her arms over her chest. "Should I have a lawyer present, then?"

"Look," started Sonny, "We know you had an argument with Evelyn two days before she was raped and murdered…"

"And that automatically means I murdered her?"

"That's not what I was saying—"

Emilia made a gesture for him to stop talking. "You should know that Miss Korami had arguments with the school every week. Just last week she argued with another of my student's parents in the office. With me—" Emilia crossed her arms. "—she argued because she wanted her daughter Marjorie to have a spotlight birthday this Friday."

"And what was the problem with that?" asked Nick, rather curious.

"We don't do anything for birthdays here," Emilia dropped her arms to her sides. "It's our way of respecting children who come from families that don't celebrate birthdays."

"But Evelyn didn't agree?"

"She shouted at me that I was an idiot right in front of my students and other parents. I was just following the rules the school instituted. If it was up to me, any child who wanted to have a spotlight birthday would get one."

"So the fact that Evelyn did all that in front of an audience didn't bother you at all?" Sonny asked. "You didn't feel like...you had to get some revenge?"

Emilia laughed. "No, because I'm a grown woman. Evelyn Korami was a difficult woman but I like my job, and I like my life, and Evelyn was not NOT worth it. If it WAS _was_ my hair then it's probably from when she argued with me. Are we done?"

Nick exchanged a look with Sonny, both nodding in agreement of what their next move was.

"We're going to need your whereabouts 2 nights ago," Nick said. Emilia's face instantly dropped. That action alone was suspicious.

"Problem?" asked Sonny, finding it hard not to smirk. If she was hiding something, they would have her now.

"No," Emilia answered through gritted teeth. "But I'm sure you'll have a good laugh when you see the security feed."

"Excuse me?" Nick raised an eyebrow at her. He was in the belief she was being rude to them and that was the last thing they needed when they were just doing their job.

Emilia still didn't falter even when she realized how her words came across. She wasn't in the mood to remember two nights ago and she definitely wasn't in the mood to be a suspect in a murder either. "La Bernardin," she said, her teeth still close enough to grit. "Seven to eight. And then from there, Forlini's. All the way till they closed." She pushed past them out of the classroom afterwards without a care of being arrested for her behavior.

~0~

Later that afternoon, Olivia checked in on the progress of their case only to find their one lead gone.

"Emilia Hartley's alibi checks out," Nick said, sounding a bit disappointed the rude woman wasn't guilty at all. He leaned back in his desk chair and pointed at his laptop. "She was at Le Bernardin for an hour and then Forlini's until closing."

"An hour at Least Bernardin?" Amanda raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "That's a pretty fancy restaurant. Why would she only be there for an hour?"

"She wasn't," Sonny said. "She was in there for 47 minutes." He'd finished reviewing the security feed himself and closed his laptop with quite a face. "That was a...pretty terrible date."

"If it was only 47 minutes, it had to be," Fin seemed close to laughing.

Sonny didn't see the need to laugh at such a terrible time. Now he understood what Emilia meant by her last words. If he was being honest, he felt a bit sorry for her.

The guy had been a terrible date. Who flirts with the waitress in front of their date? That was a low move. But of course the guy hadn't stopped there. It looked like he'd ordered for himself and Emilia, judging by the fact he forced Emilia's menu down and she looked beyond pissed at him for it. Being ordered - force fed - a salad while the guy gorged out on a heavy dinner was yet another low blow, not to mention plain rude.

"So she's out," Olivia started counting off her fingers. "We've got no other suspects, no other leads…until we can get a DNA on the hair."

"Maybe we could go back to the places Evelyn visited the day she died," Amanda offered.

Olivia agreed. "Do that and also go back to the school, interview anyone who knew Evelyn, anyone who had a problem with her. Someone has to know something."

The squad collectively nodded and set out to do their tasks.

~0~

By the end of the school day, Emilia was more than tired. She and Alice were doing the last cleaning for the classroom before going home.

"Alice, you can go home," Emilia told her after noticing it was almost 4 o'clock. "You have plans."

"I know, but my boyfriend doesn't get out of work until 4 anyways," she shrugged.

"Yeah but it'll take you a good fifteen minutes to get there anyways," Emilia reminded. She walked up to where Alice was working and took the Lysol bottle from her. "I got it, promise."

Alice deliberated another minute before she agreed. She headed for her cubby to get her things. Just as Emilia was setting back to work, they both heard a light knock on the door.

"Oh God," Emilia muttered and started lysoling the shelves like she wasn't being visited by two detectives. "What can I do for you now, detectives?"

"Were you leaving?" Nick noticed Alice setting her purse over her shoulder. She nodded slowly, her hand stopping over her strap. "Don't. We're going to have to talk to both of you."

"Seriously?"

"Just precautionary," said Sonny.

Emilia didn't stop cleaning. She only called out to the pair instead. "Did you see my video?"

Sonny exchanged a look with Nick, both understanding the sour tinge in her tone. "Uh, yeah," Sonny answered eventually.

"Then you both know I didn't do anything," Emilia turned her back to them as she moved onto another shelf. "That strand of hair can't be mine. My co-worker has plans, detectives, why are you making her waste her time?"

"Hey," snapped Nick, "We're trying to figure out who murdered a woman. I would think you would want that woman—especially being the mother of one of your students—to get justice."

Emilia stopped working for a second to meet Nick's gaze. "Of course I do, but neither of us—" she pointed to Alice then herself, "—know anything."

"You don't know that," Nick countered. "Let us talk to you. The quicker we do, the quicker you can each go on your way."

"I mean...if it's to find whoever did this…" Alice glanced at Emilia with a shrug of her shoulders.

With a heavy sigh, Emilia put her things down and turned around again. "Fine. What do you need to know, detectives?"

"You mentioned that Evelyn had disagreements often with the school, right?" Sonny started before Emilia changed her mind.

"Yeah, she was a...very difficult person," Emilia said quietly, her expression indicated many challenges had been thrown her way by Evelyn. "She had petty arguments with everyone. I've lost count how many times she argued with me."

"And me," Alice frowned. "Over the smallest of things too. She got upset two weeks ago because her daughter, Marjorie, fell down."

"Well, that's natural," Nick shrugged. "I have a daughter too. If she were to fall, I'd be a little upset too."

"I get it," Alice raised her hands. "It's not uncommon but Marjorie tripped over her own feet. There was only a scrape and I had the yell of a lifetime. Would you do that to your daughter's teacher?"

Nick lowered his head. Probably not. Kids were clumsy and they fell all the time.

"We don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but Evelyn makes it very hard not to," Emilia grabbed the Lysol bottle again. Alice hummed in agreement and started getting her coat from her cubby.

"Alright, stop," Sonny told them both. He sensed they were feeding off of each other's hatred for Evelyn and it wouldn't give them anything for the case. "How about we talk separately?"

Nick agreed. If they kept the two women together, all they would get were more stories of Evelyn's unkindness. He waited for Alice to gather her things then followed her out to have a conversation outside.

Emilia watched Alice disappear out the door. "She didn't do anything, you know? You need to leave us alone."

"We will when we have everything we need," promised Sonny. "But you should really just answer our questions."

"The last time I answered the question, it was an embarrassing one for me." She referenced her terrible date that, by now, she was sure the entire NYPD had a good laugh at.

"It shouldn't be because it wasn't your fault," Sonny said. " _He_ should be embarrassed."

"Hm, please tell me you wouldn't do that to your partner."

"If I had one, I wouldn't," he promptly promised.

Emilia side-glanced him and, for the first time, smiled. It was a small one but a smile nonetheless. It was the opening Sonny needed.

"Can I ask you questions now?"

Emilia shrugged. "I suppose...but I do have to clean."

"Sounds fair," Sonny motioned her to keep cleaning. "You've made it pretty clear that Evelyn had many arguments—"

"Countless," Emilia corrected. She lysoled the next shelf and bent down to make sure she got the bottom as well.

"Is there anyone that stood out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who may have taken it personally. A known grudge."

"The parents? I'm not sure," Emilia straightened on her feet. She set the Lysol bottle on top of the shelf. "I've been witness to some of them but...I know these parents. I've been working here for almost two years and...I don't see any parent capable of murdering anyone."

"You usually don't see them so clearly," Sonny said. "But is there anyone that stood out lately? Parent or staff?"

Emilia thought for a moment. "Not...really, no. Well…" She shook her head. "Forget about it."

"No, no, you thought of something," Sonny pointed at her. "What is it?"

"I don't know if it's relevant."

"Let us decide that, please."

Emilia sighed and nodded. "Okay. I started working here two years ago and the reason I was hired is because the teacher before me had a physical fight with Evelyn. Now, I don't know if she's capable of doing anything homicidal but...I heard it was bad."

"Do you know the teacher's name?"

"Umm, Rachel...Rachel Quinn I believe. I don't know what led to the fight, though."

"This is really good, trust me. Is there anyone else you can think of?"

"Like I said, Evelyn had arguments with everyone," Emilia shook her head. "It's funny how different her daughter is. Marjorie? She's a total sweetheart."

"Children aren't their parents—they're their own person."

Emilia shrugged. "Yeah…" She seemed to deliberate whether or not to say something else.

Presuming it was something else about the case, Sonny prompted her to speak up. "Anything helps," he reminded her.

"It's not really...I was just...do you think it was someone from the school?" Emilia turned to face the classroom. "I have five year olds here. I can't imagine working with someone who willingly hurt one of the parents. I don't even want to consider them being around me and my students."

Sonny could feel her growing fear of the idea. He didn't want to make it worse by telling her it could be true. Because it was. They had no idea if they were looking for a staff member or a parent. "Simply be cautious."

"Easy for you to say," Emilia grabbed the Lysol bottle and headed for the cabinets over the sink. "You carry a gun. That's not to say that _I_ would ever want to have one but...it does guarantee some type of safety, right?"

"That's not always true, you know," Sonny went after her. "But listen, I know the school's already taking precaution. You should be safe."

"Promise?" Emilia said on her way to her cubby, having no actual intention of making him promise something like that.

"Promise," Sonny had blurted before he could think about it. Once the word left his mouth, his eyes widened. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Emilia took it, however, with a bemused smile. It helped calm his nerves.

"You usually go around making those promises? I thought that was a big no-no for detectives," she grabbed her purse from her cubby. "I have a cousin in the NYPD."

"Uuh, I don't...I didn't mean to." Sonny was being very honest. "Not that I wouldn't _try_ to keep that promise but I-I don't...I can't control what...you know…?" Where the hell was his vocabulary going all of a sudden?

Emilia chuckled as she closed her cubby. "I don't think I got your name…"

Sonny was less inclined to give his name up after that moment. For a moment, he considered giving Nick's name instead but then the idea of having Emilia think Nick was _him_ didn't settle with him either. He'd like for her to know him instead.

"Carisi," he finally said, only then realizing he'd stayed quiet for too long.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emilia but I'm pretty sure you already knew that." Emilia motioned him to walk with her. "I just hope you realize now that I'm not involved with this at all."

"Yeah, got that," he followed her into the hallway. Nick and Alice were finishing up their talk.

"Please catch whoever did this, and fast if possible," Emilia turned to face him. "I really don't like the idea of coming to work where there's a possible murder/rapist."

"We'll do our best," Sonny said. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a white card for her. Emilia looked at the card, bewildered for a second until Sonny explained. "It has my number to reach me in case you remember something else or...if you get into trouble."

Emilia's eyebrows raised together. "Oh, um...thanks." She reached for the card and took it, not paying attention to the way her fingers lightly brushed with his.

"Emilia?" they heard Alice call and for some reason, it jolted both of them.

"Gotta go," Emilia said with an awkward smile. Fortunately, Sonny had the same one. Emilia moved around him to meet Alice.

"We're good, right?" Alice asked Nick before they could leave.

"Yes," he nodded and walked for Sonny.

"What's that?" Alice noted the white slip in Emilia's hand.

"Nothing, just a way to reach one of the detectives," shrugged Emilia. "Something normal."

"Mhm, so how come you're blushing?"

"Am not, it's normal."

"Right, and he's also looking at you."

"What!?" Emilia glanced over her shoulder and did indeed catch Sonny staring after her, though he quickly looked away once he realized he was caught. Emilia smiled to herself until Alice smirked. "It's nothing!"

"Then why are you smiling again?"

"I am not!"


	2. Real Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the case keeps unfolding, the squad realizes the actual target after Emilia makes a hesitant call to Sonny.

Rachel Quinn turned out to be yet another person who had nothing good to say about the victim, Evelyn.

"According to Rachel," Amanda Rollins cleared her throat to better address the rest of the team, "Evelyn made an enemy out of everyone in the school. She doesn't think a parent did this."

"Maybe we should stop thinking about this as a two-person job," Fin said. "We thought that the accomplice lured Evelyn—it's why we assumed it was a woman in the first place."

Olivia nodded. "So far, all the female suspects were cleared."

"Exactly, so maybe this was always a one-man job."

"Should we go back and look at the male employees in the school?" asked Nick.

"Even if we did, it's not likely that their backgrounds are going to be flagged," Sonny said. "It's a _school_. Everyone gets background checks."

"Either way, it would be a good idea to start again," Olivia decided. "If we're going to look at this as a one-man job, we need to go back to the very beginning."

~ 0 ~

Emilia searched through her classroom cubby over and over until Alice came by. "What are you looking for?" she asked with bemusement.

Emilia wasn't so happy. She was puzzled. "I can't find my scrunchie."

Alice snorted. "Seriously?"

Emilia turned around to the woman, her lips curving into a frown. "We're doing art today and I really don't feel like getting red highlights too."

Alice laughed and headed for the tables. "Serves you right for not getting a haircut."

Emilia patted her long curls. "I like my hair." She groaned. The children would be arriving soon and they needed to be ready. "Whatever, I'm going to use a rubber band, I guess." She reached inside the cubby for her bag.

"You carry rubber-bands in your bag?" Alice snorted again after catching Emilia digging through her bag.

"You never know when you'll need one." Emilia's hands slipped and dropped the bag, letting out a few things in the process. "Dammit!"

"Don't let the kids hear that," Alice returned to help pick up what was on the ground.

"Ha, ha, so funny," Emilia playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what's this?" Alice picked up her wallet that had fallen too. A white slip of paper was sticking out from one of the outside pockets.

"Give me that!" Emilia tried snatching it from her but Alice stuck her hand in the air.

"Isn't this the card that detective gave you?" Alice's eyes twinkled with mischief. "The cute one with the accent?"

Emilia shook her head. She focused on putting her stuff back into her purse so she could then battle for the wallet if necessary.

"Have you called him?" Alice asked, bringing a corner of the card to her chin.

"Of course not," Emilia stood back up. "He gave that to me in case of an emergency. Thankfully, I haven't had a need for it." Everything had been relatively calm in these few days and she wanted to keep it that way. She already had plenty of parents pestering her with questions about Evelyn's case anyways.

"Well, I think you should call," Alice handed the wallet back to Emilia. "Even if it's just to say 'hello'."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," Emilia said before throwing her wallet into her cubby.

"Something tells me you're not going to think about it," Alice watched Emilia shut the cubby.

"Noo, what would give you that impression?" Emilia smiled on her way past Alice. She stretched the rubber-band then picked up her hair into a high ponytail.

~ 0 ~

By the end of the school day, both teachers were ready to go home. They gathered their belongings and headed for the parking lot.

"I'm telling you, I'm going to need a double espresso shot tomorrow," Alice was joking on their way for the cars. "These kids are extra energetic lately."

Emilia agreed with a laugh. "Yeah, I know. Did you see the mess that Adrien made? I shouldn't even be surprised. He's all in for arts."

Alice nodded. "Oh yeah."

Their shared laugh was cut short when Emilia stopped in front of her car. She blinked several times before coming to the conclusion that she was seeing right.

"Is that…?" Alice started asking when Emilia headed for the car. "Emilia, wait!" The brunette stopped abruptly and glanced back at Alice. "I think...I think maybe you should make that call now."

Emilia was reluctant even when the sign was right in front of her. "I don't…"

" _Emilia_ ," Alice said again, her tone harder than before, "Make the call."

Emilia bit her lip and took another look at her windshield.

~ 0 ~

"There's only ten male workers in the school," Nick said as he placed the last potential suspect's picture on the evidence board. "You have the principal, four teachers, two playground supervisors, one maintenance and two janitors."

"Anyone standing out so far?" Olivia asked.

Amanda bobbed her head. "Nothing in the initial search."

"Let's make that search go deeper, then. Let's start with the men who had any disagreement with Evelyn."

"I bet we can start with the principal then," Fin smiled. "If he was the head then he definitely had incidents with Evelyn."

"Countless," Sonny added, earning an agreeing point from Fin. "I bet the supervisors had to have something too. If the daughter fell a couple times, Evelyn might have had a word with them."

"Get that going," Olivia gestured.

The timing was perfect because on his way to his desk, his phone started ringing. "Detective Carisi?"

"Detective, it's Emilia?"

Sonny stiffened before he even knew it. "Emilia, hi. Are you—"

"I don't know if it's important—"

"It's important!" Sonny was sure that the second voice in the background belonged to Alice.

"Emilia, are you in trouble?" He asked quickly.

"I-I don't...I'm not sure?" Emilia sounded nervous which only made Sonny feel the same way. "There's um...there's something on my car."

"Wh-what? What's...what's on your car? Emilia?"

"It might be nothing but, um...I think maybe you should come?"

"Where are you?" Sonny practically demanded from her; he would apologize later for his tone but right now he just needed to get to her and make sure she was okay.

"At the school in the parking lot. Alice is here with me."

"Okay, listen carefully, who's in the school right now?"

"I don't know. Lots of us?"

"Go back to the school and find a female employee—any female employee, alright? If possible a teacher so you can stay in that classroom."

"O-okay, I'll...I'll do that. Could you hurry? I'm, um, I don't really know what to do," Emilia swallowed hard. It was stupid and childish yet considering she was a grown adult who took care of children. She should know what to do!

"Of course, just do what I told you, okay? Do it!" Sonny ended the call quickly and turned to the others. They'd already gotten the just something was going on. "We have to go back to the school—Emilia might be in trouble." For some reason, it struck him more than it should've.

~ 0 ~

' _You'll be safe now_ ' was proudly written in a cardboard piece that now laid on the windshield of Emilia's car.

"Can we have the cameras from the lot?" Olivia was asking the principal of the school, ironically.

"They're not working right now," the principal, Jones, shook his head. "After the incident with Evelyn Korami, we decided to upgrade our security."

"Ah," Olivia pursed her lips. That clearly had not worked out so well.

"Hey," Amanda came by, "No one saw anything, as usual. The cardboard and the markers are all from the school. Anybody could've taken them."

"Are you sure this is even linked?" Jones asked. "It could be some prank."

"For now, we're going to treat it like it is," Olivia nodded. "And so I need to ask where were you in the last hour?"

"What?" Jones blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Very," Olivia put her hands together in front of her, making a show that was indeed waiting for his response.

Jones mumbled something under his breath but eventually answered. "I was on a phone conference. Feel free to verify that with the district."

"We will be," Olivia promised him then walked off with Amanda.

~ 0 ~

Emilia hadn't left the classroom she and Alice took refuge in after talking to Sonny. Now that a whole hour had passed by, it was starting to get a little harder to remain calm.

"I feel like I just made a big thing out of nothing," she told Sonny. "I have Alice locked inside this classroom when she had plans."

"I'm fine with it," Alice called from her spot. She was watching the cops from the window. Emilia rolled her eyes. "And stop rolling your eyes, Emilia." Alice glanced over to Sonny. "She didn't want to call you. She did the right thing, right?"

"Alice—" Emilia was about to scold when Sonny cut her off.

"Yes, she did," he met her gaze when her head flipped in his direction. "You did."

Emilia still wasn't quite convinced. "It's a trick or something. C'mon, this is a school, you can't possibly think somebody here did it and much more killed Evelyn too." Sonny didn't say anything but the face he made told her it was quite possible. "Oh _no_ ," she decided, "No, no, no! You're mad!" She turned on her heels and headed for her bag she left on one of the tables. "I thought maybe—just maybe—you might actually have a real lead but to say that someone _here_ did it?"

"Emilia, you need to calm down," Sonny warned her, but he suspected it would do no good. She was too anxious and very much in denial. It all stemmed from the fear she had to have been feeling when she called him. "We need to talk—"

"No!" she said decidedly. "Because if we do, then you're going to start asking me who I think could've done it! Well, I'm not going to do it!"

"Emilia, maybe you should listen to him," Alice started but, like Sonny, Emilia shut her down.

"No! I shouldn't have called anyone! I should've just thrown that cardboard away and gone home!" Emilia walked, almost sprinted, towards the doors when Sonny caught her by the arm.

"Then you might not be here anymore!" he snapped. "I doubt that's what you want, right?"

Emilia faced him with a frown, though it resembled more of a child's expression when they were evidently wrong but didn't want to admit it. It was another reminder for Sonny that she was afraid. Everybody had different ways of showing they were afraid. Emilia's happened to be outbursts.

She tugged on her arm, prompting him to let go. "Of course not," she muttered. "But I just don't see anybody harming me, alright?"

"We don't know exactly what this guy wants…"

"But you do have an idea," Emilia said, eyes searching his. "I can tell from your face."

Suddenly, Sonny wished someone else had come talk to her because he was having a harder time with this case for some reason. He looked away from Emilia, hoping that a few seconds would be enough to reset his expressions.

"What do you think he wants from me?" Emilia asked in a much more calm way. She may be in a first graders' classroom but it didn't mean she had to be one. "Detective, you're telling me that it's possible someone in the school is responsible for all this stuff...so tell me _why_."

"It's...it's very preliminary," Sonny said, and that was probably already too much. He needed to wait for Olivia to confer on their next steps. He caught sight of Emilia's eyes—a warm green shade—intently looking at him. They urged him to tell the truth, even if it was bad or wrong, but the power to tell him was there.

"That's not enough, detective," Emilia spat and moved for the doors again.

"Emilia!" Sonny called for her.

Thankfully, she didn't make it out since Olivia came in. "Miss Hartley," she said, blinking a bit quickly from almost crashing into Emilia. "I'm Sergeant Benson, we need to have a word."

Emilia pursed her lips together. "I just told your detective I was on my way home."

Olivia briefly crossed gazes with Sonny. He shook his head at her, indicating Emilia wasn't willing to cooperate again. "I understand you're feeling a little confused right now, scared, but it's very important that we speak."

"Emilia," called Alice again, "Please listen to them. They're here to help you. Quit acting like a child."

Emilia looked over her shoulder. "I'm not," she mumbled.

"Then show it."

"We can take you to the precinct if you'd be more comfortable there," Olivia offered.

Emilia barely had a clue of what she wanted but the one thing that she was sure about is that she did not want to see a precinct. "No, I'd rather stay here."

Olivia nodded. "Alright, you and Miss…?" She waited for Alice to fill in the blank.

"O'Shire," she eventually said. "But please, just Alice."

"Okay, so you and Alice were in the classroom doing what?"

"Cleaning," Emilia said, gesturing to the chairs sitting on top of the tables. "We like to do a quick disinfect before the janitors come in."

"Did anyone come in today? Maybe to ask when you were leaving?"

"No," Emilia shook her head with a sigh. "Alice and I did our routine just like any other day."

"Wait, so that means you leave at the same time every day, then...right?" Sonny's question made Emilia turn back.

"I...I guess…" she said quietly, realizing what he was trying to say.

"If they know your routine, then it means they knew exactly when to leave that message on your windshield."

Emilia brought a hand to her forehead. "Oh my God, this has never happened to me. I'm...I'm so confused. What did I do?"

"Nothing," Olivia said sternly. "None of this is your fault."

"But…" Emilia dropped her hand to her side, "That message...what does that message mean?" She looked between Olivia and Sonny for an answer. "Because it means something, right? I'm just not seeing it."

"Let's...I'd much rather know about your day," Olivia said, "Like if there were any male co-workers that may have come up to you today?"

"They're my co-workers, of course they would."

"Any strange interaction?"

"No…"

"How about anything strange that happened today? Anything."

"No and no, nothing happened," Emilia sighed.

"Em, what about the scrunchie?" Alice suddenly asked.

Emilia turned to her friend in annoyance. "Alice, seriously?"

"They said anything and you never lose your stuff!"

"What happened?" Sonny looked between the two women. "Did something go missing today?"

Emilia rolled her eyes at Alice. "It's stupid, I...I lost my scrunchie. My hair tie?" she pointed to the rubberband currently holding her hair in its ponytail. "I thought I left it in my cubby but it's not there. But I'm pretty sure it's at home or something."

"Now hold on," Olivia motioned her not to jump to conclusions, "Your friend says you don't lose stuff very often."

"She doesn't," Alice confirmed. "She's a neat freak. And a good organizer."

"Alice," Emilia scolded wearily. "No one steals hair ties, not even a murderer and rapist."

Olivia pursed her lips. She didn't want to outright say what she was thinking and burst Emilia's bubble of denial. It was what was keeping her together for the moment. "Carisi?" she made a motion for him to follow her to the door. Emilia then scurried to Alice's side.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonny quietly spoke.

Olivia nodded. "It's a possibility. Evelyn Korami had an argument with Emilia last week. It may not have been so random as we thought. This guy's real target could be Emilia."

And here was Emilia who didn't believe a thing.

"How do you want to do this, Sarge?" Sonny felt like whatever plan Olivia came up with, it would be met with hostility from Emilia. "She doesn't want to answer questions anymore."

"The more we push, the less cooperative she'll be," Olivia agreed. She took in a breath and called for Emilia and Alice. "Miss Hartley, we're going to place you under protective custody."

Emilia stared at the pair with wide, incredulous eyes—the initial reaction they both expected—until she laughed. "Right…" Alice wasn't laughing. Olivia and Sonny were both staring at her until it donned on her. "Oh! Oh _no_!" She shook her head. "No way!"

"I know it's hard to believe—"

"No!" Emilia waved Olivia off. "I'm not—this has gone long enough! I'm not doing this! Nope!"

"It's for your own safety," Sonny tried to say but Emilia aggressively pointed at him to be quiet.

"I don't want to hear anything from _you_! I should've never called you!" That being said, she then directed her finger to Alice. "And I should've never listened to you!" She stormed out of the classroom without hearing anyone anymore.

"I swear she's a lot better than this," Alice said afterwards. "I think she's just pretty freaked out."

"We get it, trust us," Olivia assured her. She and Sonny went after Emilia.

Emilia was fast on her feet and was out of the school in mere seconds. "You need to leave me alone!" she told the pair.

"Emilia, you need to stop and you know it," Sonny barely got to say before she spun around to show her glare.

"I am not responsible for Evelyn's death—"

"No one is saying that—"

"But that's what they're going to think!" Emilia stomped her foot when the frustration managed to seep through her features. "If this is real, if it's actually real then everyone is going to blame me because this guy wants _me_!"

"But it's not the truth," Olivia gently said. "You are not responsible for the actions of others."

Emilia shook her head. "No," she wagged her finger then headed for her car again. "It's not real."

"Just because you say it, doesn't make true," Sonny said.

"No!" she snapped. "Now I know why you're single—you keep disagreeing with women!"

Sonny's eyebrows raised together. "Uh, okay…"

Emilia hurried for her car. The scene was clear but the cardboard was still on her windshield. She reached for it and chucked it to the side. She was about to move for the driver's side when she caught sight of something purple behind it.

Her scrunchie. Her flower-patterned, purple scrunchie was neatly tucked on the windshield.

The air left Emilia's lungs for a moment when she realized what must have happened. She swallowed hard. Olivia and Sonny came up behind her and saw what she was staring at.

"Emilia," Olivia started, "Let us help you."

"That was...that was in my cubby," Emilia gulped. "It was in the back, behind my bag. I don't lose my things and I certainly don't put them on my windshield." She brought her hand to her bag's strap and gripped it for dear life. "This is real, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but it doesn't have to end badly," Olivia said. "We can help you. Why don't you come back with us to the precinct? We can set everything up over there."

Emilia said nothing for a minute, making the others worry she still wasn't going to let them help her. "Can...can the detective bring me there?" she asked very quietly, so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"Uh…" Olivia glanced at Sonny who was just as surprised as she was. Emilia _had_ been yelling at him a minute ago. "Sure, yeah...Carisi?"

"Of course," he stepped up beside Emilia who had yet to move since she found the scrunchie. "Emilia?"

The brunette slowly turned to him. "Yeah, I'm listening now. Promise."

"That's good, really. You're making a good choice." He really didn't like the expression on her face right now. "Are you ready?"

"Aha," she nodded. He motioned the way and without protesting, she walked with him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is **"saiilorstars"**


	3. For the Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia gets the run-down of how her life is going to be from now on until the SVU squad catches her stalker. Taking the toll on her would be an understatement but at least her request for Detective Carisi to take her home is granted.

Emilia had a headache. Or it could possibly be a migraine. She sat in the interrogation room with Olivia and Amanda who had taken it upon themselves to learn every aspect of her life. Emilia understood it was their job, they weren't trying to nitpick for nothing, but were there no limits?

"I already told you, I'm not dating anyone and I haven't in a long time," Emilia dropped her hands to the table with a loud thud. She would ignore the slight throb from it. "It's actually sad if you got to see my track record."

"We understand that it feels overwhelming for strangers to go through your life but I guarantee you this is the way we're going to find out who is stalking you," Amanda said.

"Woah," Emilia's eyes widened. " _Stalking_?" She straightened in her chair only for her body to shift from the news. "You think I'm being stalked?"

Olivia didn't want to freak her out more than she already was. "We don't know that but we're just being cautious. We already talked about the security detail that's going to be following you. In the meantime, it's probably better that you don't go to work."

"No," Emilia shook her head. "I need to go to work. I'm a teacher, my kids need me. And _I_ need to retain some normal part of my life right now."

"It's not the best idea," Olivia tried to argue but Emilia wasn't having it.

"I'm never alone at the school. I co-teach with Alice. I'm surrounded by kids all day. There's no way anyone can harm me there. I'm going to work."

"Okay, but...we'll need to be more alert then," Olivia decided. If they got lucky, they might be able to weed out the suspect. "We've already got your DNA being tested for that strand of hair we found so we'll focus on the security detail now. It's composed of local officers but if you're going to be in school, I'd be more comfortable if my detectives took over that shift."

Emilia's eyes flickered to Amanda. "They're going to be bored. Like I said, I'm a _kindergarten_ teacher. I doubt Detective Rollins wants to be surrounded by 5 year olds all day?"

Although Amanda didn't say anything, her expression wasn't too forthcoming. That didn't exactly sound like a picnic.

"If the suspect does work at the school, I want my detectives there to notice him." Olivia was confident that they would be able to set the man apart. Officers wouldn't be able to identify key details of a rapist, especially the subtle ones.

"How long is this going to take?" Emilia dreaded the days to come that would now feel longer and slower.

"We're not sure," Olivia admitted. "We're going to look into your past, starting with the recent date you had."

"Oh God," Emilia brought a hand to her face out of sheer embarrassment. "That blind date is really coming back to bite me."

"Hey," Amanda reached out for Emilia's other hand, "It happens to all of us, trust me." Even Olivia nodded at that.

Emilia dropped her hand to her lap and smiled lightly. "He's a jerk but I doubt he's a murderer and rapist."

"You never know," Olivia hated to tell her that. It was terrible realizing that you always had to be on watch for any man around.

Emilia's shoulders slumped. "What else do you need from me?"

"For now, we're done," Olivia said. Amanda was already getting up from her seat to help Emilia out. "If there's anything you need, call, okay?"

"Yeah," Emilia nodded. She followed Amanda but stopped suddenly. "Um," she turned to Olivia, "It's late and I don't really feel like cooking dinner. My trips to restaurants are how limited?"

Olivia smiled. "They'll drive you."

"Thanks," Emilia said with a relieved smile.

"Of course," Olivia nodded. It was the least they could for her right now.

Amanda led Emilia out of the bullpen explaining who would be meeting her tomorrow morning for work. "What time do you usually leave?"

"About 7:30."

"Great, I'll note it down for the rest of us. Are you ready to go?"

"Um, mhm…" Emilia looked around until she spotted a familiar face. "Actually, um," —she stopped Amanda from leading her out, "Could, uh, could detective Carisi take me home?"

Amanda raised her eyebrows, half turning towards Sonny. "Uuh, sure, yeah. I'll...go get him."

Emilia lost air the moment Amanda turned away. "Can I use the restroom?"

Amanda stopped again. "Sure. Down that hallway," she pointed behind Emilia, "Third door on the right."

"Thank you." Emilia turned and hurriedly made her way. What was she thinking!? _Why_ did she have to ask for a specific detective to take her? Anyone would've been fine but now here she was hiding in the restroom while Amanda followed her request.

~ 0 ~

"Hey, you have to take Emilia home," Amanda said as soon as she reached Sonny's desk.

"What—" The detective barely looked up from his paperwork when Amanda went on.

"She wants you to take her. Asked for you, actually," she waved a hand.

"Really?" Against his will, Sonny searched the bullpen for Emilia.

"She's in the restroom," Amanda said once she caught on. "Hey, what's going on with you and her?" she folded her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, maybe because she specifically asked for _you_ and now you're putting on your coat…" Amanda smiled impossibly wide when Sonny froze in the middle of fixing his coat's lapels.

"I was one of the first detectives she spoke to, that's all."

"Yeah and Amaro was there. Don't see her asking about him."

"Drop it Rollins," Sonny warned, especially when he saw Emilia returning. He headed for her, ignoring Amanda's smirk he left behind. There was absolutely nothing wrong asking for a specific detective to take you home. He'd done it loads of times before and no one ever said anything. He saw the relieved smile on Emilia's face when she spotted him. Alright, that may have done something to him _but_ it was a tiny, itty bitty piece. Something minuscule. Nothing to worry about and much less think about.

"Hi." Emilia was wringing her hands in front of her.

"Hey," Sonny offered her a polite smile but if he was being honest, he didn't really know what to do with himself. "You want to go home?"

"Mhm," Emilia nodded. "You weren't busy, were you? I-I probably should have asked before." Or maybe she shouldn't have asked for him at all.

"No, it's fine. You ready?"

"Yeah," she walked with him and was very aware she was trying not to look at him so much. Why was looking at him such a problem now? _Stop it Emilia_. _You're making yourself crazy._

Sonny had wondered why Emilia was so quiet on the way to the car. Of course he then reprimanded himself for momentarily forgetting the situation she was in. It probably wasn't her ideal afternoon. "Over here," he told her and reached the passenger's side of the car first.

Emilia watched him unlock and open the door for her. "I'm sorry," she said abruptly. Sonny gave her a questionable, albeit puzzled, look. "Earlier, I...I yelled at you," Emilia crinkled her nose the more she replayed those moments in her head. "I was very rude and I said things I shouldn't have. Obviously, you're not the bad guy here. You're just doing your job and I shouldn't have made it harder."

"Emilia, you don't have to—"

"I need to," she cut him off, her lips curving into a sad smile. "I'm making you take me home so I need to apologize."

"Okay, but you really didn't have to. I've been on the job for a while, I have had much worse," he promised. He leaned an arm over the top of the car.

"I'd rather not be on that side of your job," she said quietly. She didn't want to be remembered as one ' _those_ ' people. She had that too with some of the parents of her students. She didn't want Sonny to ever remember her like that. _You're making a big deal again,_ she scolded herself. She was putting too much thought into this. Why would Sonny even try to remember her after this anyways? She was kidding herself.

"Emilia," Sonny called gently, "I'm okay, trust me. Seriously, trust me?" He purposely flashed her a smile that eventually pulled one from her. She actually had a pretty smile.

"Yeah," she ultimately agreed.

"Thank you. Now, would you…?" He stepped back from the door and motioned her to get in.

"Yes, thank you," she moved around him and got into the car.

He shut the door once she was inside and walked around the front to get into his side. It was an easy, albeit awkwardly quiet, ride from there. Sonny could tell there was something Emilia was trying to say but for some reason, she was having trouble. Eventually, his bemusement got the best of him and he broke the silence.

"Something on your mind there?" He briefly glanced her way to see her flustered cheeks.

"It's just um...I sort of asked your Sergeant if I could pick up dinner on the way home."

Sonny laughed with Emilia's smile. "Oh, you did?"

"I'm sorry," Emilia let her head hit the back of her seat. "I just really didn't want to cook anything after today. But you know what, I've already bothered you enough. Let's just go straight home. You have my address, just drive directly there."

"No, I'm not letting you starve. What did you have in mind?"

"No, I can't—"

"Emilia," Sonny called, lips still threatening to turn into another laugh, "If you don't pick something, I will."

Emilia turned her head his way, still leaned against the seat. "I'll bite, what's your idea?"

Even though he didn't expect her to give him the control, he was quick to come up with an option. "I'm Italian—"

"No," she gasped sarcastically, giggling when his expression turned flat for a moment, "I couldn't tell with the accent."

"Yeah, okay, I like authentic Italian food so I like to think that I know the best restaurants serving my preferred food group." He came to a red light and glanced at her.

She was biting her lower lip, considering his option. "You really don't mind?"

"I don't." No, no he did not. That was very much clear to him. _Oh God did Rollins have a point?_ He sincerely hoped to God that she hadn't because he could already see her expression if he admitted that she was right. But then Emilia smiled at him a certain way and suddenly Sonny didn't care what Amanda would say to him.

"Okay," Emilia said, raising her hand towards the windshield, "Drive away, detective."

~ 0 ~

Emilia followed Sonny into the small restaurant he chose. She didn't even bother checking the name at the moment, she was too busy listening to Sonny go on about the food. Apparently, it was the single best Italian restaurant.

"And you can trust me," he said with a finger raised in the air, "I know what I'm talking about."

Emilia chuckled behind him. "So what should I order?"

"What are you in the mood for?" He stopped them a little away from the counter.

"Umm," Emilia grabbed one of the table menus on the counter. Her eyes skimmed a couple lines until she found something familiar. "Oh, my favorite. Chicken Parmesan?"

"That's good," Sonny promised. He walked up to the counter and called for one of the workers.

Emilia wasn't even surprised he called them by their first names. She wondered how many times he came here. She snapped out of her thoughts—things that she shouldn't even be thinking about, honestly—when she realized Sonny was already paying. "Woah, hey!" she blinked. "That's _my_ lunch!"

"It's my treat," Sonny said when the worker had left them.

"No, no," Emilia wagged a finger, reminding him of the last time she'd done the same thing. He smiled—it was kind of amusing now that he thought about it. "I've already done too much to you guys. Let me pay you back!"

"I don't think I will," Sonny declared and almost lost it when she huffed like one of her kindergarten students.

"You, detective—" she pointed at him, "—can be a little annoying sometimes."

Sonny smiled at her. "I have three sisters, I've heard much worse."

Emilia pursed her lips. She didn't bother with anything else. The battle was already lost.

"C'mon," Sonny said after a moment of her huffing and looking away. "You've had a long day and I cannot imagine what it's like being around 5 year olds all day."

Emilia shrugged. "It's fun, most of the time."

"Yeah?" Sonny reached for a couple strands of her hair that were a bright red. "So, uh, this is fun?"

Emilia blinked when she spotted the red paint on her tips. "Carter!" she huffed. She thought she'd won but there was always one sneaky student that got past her.

"I can't imagine what led to this," Sonny admitted. His fingers were threading through the red tips.

Emilia was aware of it before he was but she didn't stop him. She only watched his fingers and his concentrated face. His fingers were soft and his face had the bluest eyes. Both were attention-worthy. And she was paying a _lot_ of attention.

Unfortunately, someone's phone rang.

It was Emilia's. She stepped away from Sonny with a bashful smile. She turned away to take the call that turned out to be Alice. She was worried how things went at the precinct.

The short phone call was more than enough for Sonny to go over what had just happened and snap some sense back into himself. His hands should be no where near Emilia. They shouldn't be touching her hair at all. Although, she did have soft hair. And silky. It wouldn't be much of a sacrifice to be able to do that again—

_What did I **just** say? What did I just agree on?_ He frowned to himself.

Thankfully, Emilia was none the wiser about his thoughts. "Alice was just worried about me," she came back like nothing. "I had to tell her about the deal I made with your Sergeant, though. It'll be interesting."

"We'll catch the guy," Sonny assured her.

"It's just crazy how this happened," Emilia shrugged her shoulders. "A woman died because some guy likes me? Well, he _thinks_ he likes me because that's not…" She shuddered. She didn't want to think any further about what this person thought of her.

Lucky for her, her food was up. And it smelled delicious.

Maybe she was just that tired because she'd never wanted to eat so badly. She couldn't wait to get home. The feeling faltered a bit when she spotted the patrol car parked a few cars down.

Sonny wondered what had made her expression fall until he too saw the patrol car. "They're here to protect you," he reminded her.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. She closed the car door and stepped onto the sidewalk. Her fingers nervously gripped the strap of her bag on her shoulder. It was funny how she forgot her situation when she'd been with Sonny.

"Emilia," Sonny had come up beside her, holding her bag of food in his hand. "You'll be safe in your apartment, alright?"

She turned to him but her gaze kept drifting towards the patrol car. "What if they don't catch the guy coming in?" she found herself asking. "What if—what if he disguises himself and comes into the building?"

"If that were to happen," — Emilia's eyes widened in horror, prompting Sonny to quickly add, "Which it won't! Would you answer the door to anyone?"

Now she felt dumb. Her door had a _peephole_. "No," she whispered. "No, of course not."

"There you go. You still have my number, right?"

"Yeah…"

"My offer to call me anytime still stands. At _any_ time, okay?" He didn't want to admit that maybe, perhaps, he might _want_ her to give him a call. Even if it was for something simple like a check in. Oh _God_ he had to stop thinking like this.

"Okay," Emilia nodded. He was able to bring a little smile from her when he raised her bag of food. "Thank you for that," she said as she took the bag into her hand. "Really, you didn't have to do that."

"I hope you like it," he said honestly.

Emilia smiled slightly bigger. "I think I will. You look like you have good taste in food." _Among other things_ , she regretfully thought and felt a blush for. "See you around."

"Yeah," Sonny shifted in his spot as Emilia walked towards her apartment building. He scanned the area just to make sure everything was right before he left. There had better not be anyone trying to scare Emilia tonight. He had to admit he would definitely be in the front line to catch the damn guy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

They're soft and all blushy and I'm here for it!

As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is **"saiilorstars"**


	4. I Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad is assigned as a security detail for Emilia while they work her case. Detectives Amaro and Carisi each take their turns and come out with very different endings.

Emilia would've ignored Alice raging about the "stupid light bulb" that wasn't working right if Alice hadn't gotten the bright idea to try and fix it herself. As soon as she heard Alice announcing her plan, Emilia whirled around to see her friend already dragging one of the student chairs towards the blinking bulb in the classroom.

"Alice, you're going to die," she said with a degree of certainty that Alice wasn't at all bothered with.

"It's been driving me crazy all day," Alice grumbled as she positioned the chair under the specific light bulb on the ceiling.

Emilia rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

Alice scoffed. "For you! Half the kids wouldn't pay attention because they were busy looking at this!"

Emilia sighed and stopped fixing the shelf she was nearly done with. "Okay fine, if it's that big of a deal, I'll just call Mr. Henley so he can fix it." She started for the class phone near the door.

"Nah, I got it," Alice waved her off.

Emilia snorted. "You're 5'3 and that chair is like 2 ft tall. You don't have anything."

"Rude!" Alice frowned. She stepped onto the chair and stretched her arm for the bulb.

Emilia shook her head at her. "You're going to hurt yourself," she said after dialing for the school's maintenance guy. "Mr. Henley? Hi, it's Emilia, we have a light bulb situation over here."

"Now we don't!" Alice shouted even when she still couldn't reach the light bulb.

Emilia rolled her eyes. "Yeah we do. Thanks, Mr. Henley!" She hung up at the same time Alice fell off the chair. Emilia jumped in her spot, yelping with Alice. "Oh my God! Alice!"

The classroom door opened quickly. "What happened?" Sonny's eyes raked the classroom for Emilia and was relieved to see her alright.

"It's Alice!" Emilia hurried towards her friend on the floor.

"How'd this happen?" Sonny hurried after her. Everything had been going smoothly keeping a detail on Emilia at her school. Three days they'd been at this without a problem.

"She was trying to fix the light bulb," Emilia gave a quick gesture to the still blinking light bulb. She bent down beside Alice and helped her sit up. "Alice? Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alice groaned, waving a hand at Emilia.

"We might need to get her to the nurse," Emilia told Sonny. "She could have a concussion."

"Yeah," he agreed. He helped her bring Alice up to her feet. "Miss O'Shire, can you walk?"

"I'm good," Alice waved both of them off this time and wrestled for her arms. "It's like Emilia said, the chair's like 2 ft tall."

"But Alice, you fell pretty hard…" Emilia said.

"And I'm sure that I'll survive," Alice patted Emilia's arm. "My decency, however, might not."

"Miss O'Shire, are you sure you wouldn't rather see the nurse?" Sonny checked his watch quickly. "I'm pretty sure the school nurse is still here. I can get her for you."

"I'm just fine, I promise," Alice looked up at the ceiling, her lips soon curling into a frown. "That light bulb is not going to get away with it, though. I'm going to fix it one way or another."

"You just have to turn it," Sonny said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know," Alice set her hands on her hips. "But if you take a look at my height, detective, it's not that easy of a task."

Sonny sheepishly smiled at her. "How about I do it?"

"Oh that would be great!"

"No, no," Emilia started shaking her head. "That's not necessary. I already called Mr. Henley. He said he'd be here in 10 minutes."

"Let's save the guy the trouble then," Sonny said as he reached for the same chair Alice had.

"Detective, you really don't have to," Emilia sighed with him. His hand reached up to the light bulb much like Alice had, only at least this time around Emilia wasn't scared for their lives.

"It's no problem, really." Sonny found there was just a tiny problem but nothing he couldn't fix in the moment. "Hold on," he stepped off the chair to shake his coat off.

"Honestly, I already feel terrible you guys have to waste your time watching me…" Emilia awkwardly smiled at him. Three days was enough to make her feel terrible. Each day, a new detective would take their spot at the school to keep an eye on her and of course today being Sonny's turn would be the day that had stunts like this.

"It's my actual job, Emilia," Sonny reminded. He left his coat on a nearby table and glanced her way. "I kind of have to do it if I want to pay rend and eat."

Emilia chuckled. "Right. Well...thanks…" She tucked some hair behind her ear, face warm when she got a look at Sonny without his coat. She never thought a vest could be so attractive—she never found them attractive, actually. She brought her index fingernail between her teeth at some point. The thoughts in her head weren't warded off like they'd been in the past days. She was lost in them this time.

"How about next time if you ladies need help, just ask," Sonny was none the wiser as he tightened the bulb.

"Aha..." Emilia said, eyes shamelessly looking him up and down.

"There we go!" Sonny exclaimed once the bulb was set in its place. "How's it look?"

"Great, thanks," Alice said on behalf of her friend. She didn't even want to know where Emilia's thoughts were at the moment.

The door opened again to allow an older man inside. "Miss Emilia?"

Emilia snapped out of her trance and spun around to the man, desperately trying to ignore the flaming heat in her cheeks and neck. "Oh, Mr. Henley, you're here!"

"You needed help with a light bulb?"

"Oh, um, we fixed it—I mean the detective fixed it!" Emilia pointed—flung more like it—a hand in Sonny's direction.

"Ah, so we're good then?" Mr. Henley looked around the classroom.

"Yes, thank you," Emilia smiled and turned back to Sonny, but only when she felt confident that her face wasn't explicitly red, leaving Mr. Henley to walk out. "You didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem," Sonny reassured her. "If you need me again—either of you," he added in when he remembered Alice was also in the room, "Let me know. I'm right outside for you."

"Okay," Emilia nodded, agreeing much too quickly to be herself. "Thank you." Sonny smiled at her for a moment then walked out of the classroom.

Alice waited for the door to close to begin, and she thought she was very patient. "God, could you have been more obvious?"

"Huh?" Emilia finally tore her gaze from the door to see Alice shaking her head. "What's going on?"

Alice snorted. " _You_!"

"What?" Emilia blinked. Alice gestured at the chair Sonny left behind but all Emilia saw was his coat that he left on the table. "I should give that back to him."

Alice laughed when Emilia walked by her. "Yeah, and give you another chance to ogle him."

"What?" Emilia stopped by the table, spinning around to glare at her friend. "I was not!"

"Oh please, you were practically undressing him with your eyes!" Alice burst into laughter.

Emilia stiffened and very soon felt a heat blossom over her face. "I-I was...I was doing no such thing!"

"It's not okay to lie, Emilia!" Alice clutched her stomach while she went through her laugh.

Emilia huffed. "Alice, stop that! I wasn't doing anything, I was just…" She lost the right words to explain herself. Yeah, she might have gotten a little distracted looking but that was all it was. _Looking_. That was allowed. Everyone did it.

"I mean it's fine. He's good looking and I guess I have to admit he does look good in a suit vest," Alice took in a deep breath to finally calm herself down.

"Alice, that's enough. He's on the job and I was just...looking. That's allowed!"

"Sure is," Alice agreed. "You planning on doing a little more than 'just looking' in the future?"

Emilia felt another surge of heat. "Absolutely not!" She glanced at the coat still lying on the table. "And I have to go bring this back to him."

"Mhm," Alice's lips stretched into a smirk, and a wide one at that.

Emilia rolled her eyes. She picked up the coat and headed towards the door. She tried ignoring the alluring scent she got a whiff of. She pulled the door open and stepped out. Sure enough, Sonny stood right beside just like his job demanded him to. _Because that's what this was, a job. He said it himself._

"You forgot this," she held his coat to him. "I'm going to Lysol the tables soon and, uh, I don't think you wanted that on it…"

"Yeah," Sonny took the coat from her. "Lemon pine isn't really my scent."

"No it's not," Emilia agreed, her eyes lingering on his coat and, soon enough, his vest. He did look really good in them. _Snap out of it!_ "I have to go!" she exclaimed so abruptly that it startled Sonny.

"Uuh…" For some reason, his hand reached out to stop her but she was quicker and disappeared inside the classroom. It was only then that Sonny wondered why he would even attempt to stop her. What would've he done if he managed to stop her? Did he have something to say to her? He shook his head. Where were all these things coming from? He should just be focusing on working.

~ 0 ~

Emilia could have almost forgotten that she was under watch. Almost. It'd been a normal day at school just like before anything happened. Detective Amaro was with her today and so far, everything had been busy. Like everyone before him, Nick had paid close attention to everyone around Emilia. No one stood out but he wouldn't be foolish to think that was that. At the end of the day, he lingered by the building's entrance while Emilia and Alice oversaw their kids leaving the gate for home. They only had one little boy left and it appeared like the mother was just about arriving to pick him up.

At the feel of a buzz in his pocket, Nick pulled out his phone to see a text from Olivia. Like always at the end of the day, she had asked about Emilia's case. Nick texted her back a quick "nothing" then slipped his phone back into his pocket. He looked up to see the little boy gone at his mother's side. Said mother seemed to be upset about something.

Nick pulled himself from the entrance to see what was going on. He could already hear Emilia and Alice telling the woman not to raise her voice.

"...it's outrageous that the school hasn't done anything yet!"

"Mrs. Hill, please, this isn't the spot nor the moment to discuss this," Alice said, clearly having to restrain herself not to speak as loud as the other woman.

"Is there something wrong?" Nick arrived just as Mrs. Hill was opening her mouth no doubt to snap at Alice.

"No, detective," Emilia shook her head. "There's nothing—"

"You even have a detective here!" Mrs. Hill exclaimed, wildly gesturing towards Nick. "Are you all that incompetent, then? You can't catch some guy lurking around here with all the help in the world or what?"

"Ma'am, you need to stop yelling," Nick said, but the woman only scoffed at him.

"Shouldn't you be investigating or something? Or are you going to wait until the next victim drops dead?"

"Mrs. Hill that's _enough_ ," Emilia snapped. "Logan shouldn't have to hear any of this," she gestured to the young child beside his mother. "If you have any complaint you want to discuss, by all means come in and we'll do that but not in front of him."

Mrs. Hill looked down at her son who was indeed listening intently to them. It seemed to dissuade her from going any further but before leaving, she made a last remark, "You, Miss Emilia, are very selfish."

"Hey—" Alice was all for defending her friend but Mrs. Hill was quick on her feet.

"Don't," Emilia warned her anyways. The last thing she wanted was for another argument to break out because of her.

"Emilia, are you alright?" Nick asked her once they started back for the school.

The way that Emilia smiled made it clear she was far from that. "Thank you for everything today, I'll be going home shortly I promise."

All Nick had left was to nod. He would, however, let Olivia know what happened. Every little bit counted.

"Emilia? Alice?" The principal, Mr. Wesley, emerged from the entrance doors just as they were coming in. "What was all that noise?"

"Nothing Mr. Wesley, just Mrs. Hill, Logan's mother, wanting to know what we were doing with, uh, my situation," Emilia said with a heavy sigh.

"What did she say?" Mr. Wesley frowned. Nick would note the genuine irritation the man had towards the mother.

"She was being unnecessarily rude," Alice affirmed but Emilia shook her head.

"It's fine, she's just reasonably worried. I really don't want to cause more trouble than I already have."

"Emilia, I don't think that's how it works," Mr. Wesley offered her a light smile. "You and Alice are more than welcomed to leave early. I think you've earned it."

"Thanks," Emilia said and went inside first. Alice was right behind her.

"Detective Amaro," Mr. Wesley stopped him from going in, "A word, please?"

"Of course," Nick nodded and stepped with him for a quiet conversation.

~0~

"So the principal of Emilia's school wonders if it's not better to leave Emilia at home rather than have her at school all day," Nick would later relay to the squad the conversation he had with Wesley.

"Did he 'wonder' or did he request it?" Olivia asked him. "Because there's a difference."

"He can't do that...can he?" Sonny found himself asking way too quickly. He could only wonder what would go through Emilia's head if she knew what Wesley was doing.

"We have no say over the employees at the school," Olivia shrugged, though she wouldn't say that she agreed with Wesley's secretive ways. "But for Emilia's sake, and sanity, it would be best to let her keep working."

"That's not what you thought before," Amanda pointed out. She'd been there when Olivia had first rejected Emilia's request to stay at work.

"I didn't think the case would last this long," Olivia said. It was a poor excuse but things did change.

"Why don't we just discuss it with Emilia herself?" suggested Fin. "She might already want to do that anyways."

Olivia agreed. It was better to speak directly with Emilia before they further discussed ideas.

Sonny watched her head into her office to no doubt make that call. He shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable with himself because he realized he too wanted to make that call. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he wanted to make that call as soon as Nick told them what happened at the school. There was no way that Emilia would be alright after all that.

A few hours later of trying to push that idea away, he lost. It was a very bad loss. The only restraint he showed was to wait until after his shift and until he was in the safety of his own car.

_You're really doing this…_

Yes, he was already pulling out his phone to dial Emilia's number. He shouldn't be, but he was, and he wasn't sorry about it either. Maybe he should just stop caring if _he_ was caring a bit too much over Emilia. How would things go then? Before he knew it, the line was ringing and a moment later Emilia answered the call.

"Detective, hello," she sounded relatively confused and given the hour, Sonny wouldn't blame her. "Was there something that the Sergeant forgot?"

"No, um, I just...Amaro told me what happened at the school and...I wanted to know if you were alright?"

There was a pause.

From her end, Emilia wondered if there was even a point to say what she was thinking. Sonny didn't need to know and it certainly wasn't part of his job. "I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Emilia, seriously, it couldn't have been easy—"

"I think other people have had it worse than me, detective," Emilia paused again, her mind drifting to Evelyn Korami, the woman who was dead because of her. "I can take a little of the heat."

"You don't have to, Emilia, that's the point." Because if there was one thing Sonny was sure about it was that Emilia was solely blaming herself for this mess, as if _she_ had any say in who liked her.

"I appreciate you checking in on me but you don't have to worry. I imagine by this time you're heading home and I definitely don't want to be a bother—"

"No, of course you're not. _I_ called you, remember?" Sonny smiled a bit when he heard her slight chuckle.

"Right," she eventually agreed. "Thank you for that, you didn't need to." But she was very glad that he had. She couldn't explain the warmth that settled over her chest knowing he thought of her enough to call her after hours.

"I wanted to know you were okay," Sonny said, speaking the absolute truth. He shouldn't hide that if there was nothing wrong with it. "I mean, I know things are far from that but...what that mother said, it wasn't necessary, much less true."

Emilia headed for the window in her living room that oversaw the street. She pulled the curtain a bit and saw the patrol car still parked on the street. "I don't know, maybe I _am_ being selfish. A woman died because of me and now people have to watch over me like I'm some kid. I'm pretty sure this isn't what any of you signed up to do."

"We signed up to protect people, Emilia. Why wouldn't we protect _you_?" It was perhaps the soft tinge in his tone that caught Emilia off guard. It hadn't sounded like it was coming from a detective at all.

"I'm just not used to it," she said quietly, turning away from the window. "I don't like knowing that there's people whose jobs revolve around me right now. Don't you have other, more important, cases to handle than mine?"

"Every case is important," Sonny clarified for her. "You are no less important than anyone else. I know I say this all the time but we _will_ catch this guy. That's a promise." And it was also one of the biggest rules of the job _not_ to make promises like that. Sonny couldn't help it. Emilia sounded so dejected, he _had_ to do something to give her some strength.

Unknowingly to him, his promise had brought out a smile from Emilia. "I trust you," she said, surprising herself with her comment. She'd only known him for a few days but she felt confident enough to believe it. She trusted him.

Sonny lost the fight against his own smile, a bit of a smug one too. "Really?"

Emilia flushed on the other end. She thanked God this was a phone call so he wouldn't see her face right now. "U-um, yeah, I mean...yeah…I do."

"That's great, I mean, it's not misplaced I swear," Sonny said a bit too quickly for his liking but Emilia's soft laugh reassured him. "I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Sonny," she said.

Sonny tried to stay as calm as possible despite the rush he was feeling hearing his name come through her lips. She always referred to him as 'detective', which was fair but not exactly what he wanted to hear from her. _Oh God, you didn't._ Why would it matter if she called him by his name or not?

He knew why, alright.

* * *

**Author's Note** :

Your honor I like writing the blushy fluff :)

As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is **"saiilorstars"**


	5. A Sweet Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without knowing that he's been a little set up, Sonny takes Emilia out for some coffee while she's on break.

It was bright and early when Emilia heard the scheduled knock on her door. She was meant to go to work in a few minutes. She went to open the door and found Sonny on the other side. It was his day to accompany her to the school again.

"Morning Emilia," he greeted with a nice smile on his face. "Ready to go?"

"I'm so sorry but no, I'm not going to work anymore," she said.

The smile was quick to fall from his face. "What?"

"I thought about it and I don't think it's good for me to go. Actually, I don't think it's good for anyone else that I go."

"Wait a minute—"

"I'm sorry you came all this way, this early too," Emilia turned and walked away, leaving the door open for him anyways.

"Forget about that. I want to know why you changed your mind." Sonny shut the door behind him and went after her. The principal hadn't forced her out so this was all her idea.

"The truth?" Emilia turned to face him again. When he nodded at her, she sighed. "I don't want to have another argument with someone about this situation. If that makes me weak, then I'm weak, but I don't want to face someone else."

"You are not weak, first of all, and no one would blame you if you decided not to come back to work for a while _but_ —" he raised his finger at her, motioning her pay attention to his next words, "—that only applies if you made the decision on your own and not because there are misunderstanding people out there."

"Wouldn't it be better for your squad if I stayed here too?"

"Yes and no," Sonny said honestly. "Each side has its downfall but our comfort is not the point. Yours is. And you wouldn't be comfortable here all day."

"Oh, really?" Emilia crossed her arms over her chest. He said that with such certainty she wanted to know where it came from. "And how would you know that?"

"Because I've seen you at work and I can tell how much you love that job. You love your students and they love you." It was refreshing for him to see such a lively job given what he did for a living. Emilia had a natural way with the kids around her. She was cheery even when the kids tested her in ungodly ways that would make others scream their heads off. "Your kids love you, Emilia. They're always giving you hugs, saying sweet things to you. I've seen teachers who only do the bare minimum, I've _had_ those teachers. You're not one of them." And perhaps it was God's way of helping him out because just as Sonny happened to look around, he spotted a few unfinished crafts on the coffee table. "What are those?" Emilia followed his gaze and was reluctant to answer him on the spot. He took that as a good sign because it meant he was right in every word. "Emilia, what are those?"

Emilia shrugged, her answer coming in the form of a quiet mutter, "Next Friday's art project."

"Oh," Sonny nodded, his lips threatening to turn into a smile. "It's only Tuesday." Emilia purposely ducked her head to avoid his gaze. "Like I said, it's fine if _you_ decide not to go to work but only if that's really the case, not because you feel like you have to."

Emilia tilted her head back, eyes shutting for a second. "Well of course I want to go to work today. I always do."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, I figured. So, what are we doing, then?"

Emilia glanced at the unfinished work on the coffee table. "I told the kids they would get to do a science experiment today…"

Sonny's eyebrows raised with curiosity, "What is it?"

Emilia sheepishly smiled. "They're five, so...they thought dancing raisins were cool."

"Dancing raisins?"

"Yeah, um, you put vinegar and soda into cups and then pour raisins in it. After a day, they should rise to the top."

Sonny chuckled. "That sounds pretty good for a five year old."

"It is…" Emilia shook her head, "I'll be out in a bit. I need to get changed."

"Of course." Sonny tried his best not to beam so obviously but he couldn't help it. He'd managed to convince her which, by extension, meant that he did know her enough to be able to convince her to do things.

Emilia thanked him and hurried towards her room. She changed in all of ten minutes, the last five minutes being focused on giving her a more appropriate appearance for school. She returned with her bag over her shoulder and a nod for them to leave.

"Wait!" She exclaimed one step away from the door.

"What?" Sonny turned to see her rushing back to the living room.

Emilia reached for something over the couch. It turned out to be a small tote bag. At his puzzled look, Emilia shyly looked his way. "Um, the dancing raisins ingredients."

Sonny smiled at her. "Right. Can't forget those, what would the kids think?"

"They'd be upset," Emilia sighed. "They've been waiting all week to do it."

"Oh, so you really can't disappoint them," Sonny motioned her to walk out first.

"Guess not," Emilia agreed on her way out. She couldn't believe a simple conversation with him managed to change her mind about something she'd been dead set on since she woke up.

"Could you just...not be far from me?" She would later ask when they reached the school. "Not for me," she added quickly, "Sergeant Benson says you're all trained to see things that people like me wouldn't notice. I don't want anyone around me getting hurt. Could you please...keep a close eye…?"

It was naive of her to think that he would do anything but that but for this situation, Sonny wouldn't make a comment about it. He simply nodded and promised her that he would be vigilant. Only then could she really go to work.

~0~

During the morning playtime, Emilia and Alice discussed their plans for the afternoon, specifically about the art project.

"We could do half and half," Alice suggested. She watched curiously as three of their girls tried hopping hopscotch in a straight line.

"It'll be overwhelming, maybe we can do three at a time," Emilia said. "We can alternate, if you want?" She cocked her head after noticing one of their boys making a mountain of acorns on the ground.

Alice shrugged. "It doesn't matter—Roy!" She shouted at a boy near the bushes. "Don't pull the leaves from the bush!"

Emilia chuckled. It never got old seeing the kids act like deer caught in headlights.

"Miss Emilia!" A blonde girl skipped her way up to Emilia along with another girl, each holding one end of a jump rope. "Sofia and I want to play jump rope but we don't know how to turn it."

Emilia smiled down at the girls. "You have to use your arms like windmills."

"What's a windmill?" The girl made a face.

"You've never seen a windmill, Liliana?"

"Nope!"

"Don't they go like this?" The second girl, Sofia, wildly waved her arms in circles, causing both teachers to laugh.

"Yeah, that's the one! But I'll help." Emilia reached to take Liliana's end of the rope. "Liliana, stand in the middle." The little blonde girl nodded and hopped her way to the middle. "Okay, as soon as I say 'go', you'll jump. Sofia, are you ready to turn with me?"

"Aha!" Sofia nodded dutifully. "I'm ready!"

Emilia started gently moving the rope on the ground, until she told Sofia to move the jump rope up in the air. "Liliana, go!"

The jump rope swung into the air and came down. Liliana hopped just as Emilia instructed her to and was delighted when the rope passed under her. "I did it! Miss Emilia, I did it!"

Emilia and Alice laughed as the girls cheered together. Emilia bent down in front of Liliana to high-five her.

"It's just practice, you see?"

Liliana nodded. "I want to try again!"

Emilia chuckled. "Of course, do you want me to hold the rope again?"

Liliana was already going back to the middle of the rope. "Yup!"

"I want to try," Sofia made a face. "Lily, can I have a turn?"

As the two girls decided who would take a turn, Alice sauntered her way up to Emilia.

"Don't look now but you have your detective's undivided attention," she said with an accompanying teasing smile.

Emilia flushed on the spot. "Alice!" She hissed. "That's his job!"

Alice snorted. "The assignment is to make sure no danger comes to you, not to watch you with lovey-dovey eyes!"

"Alice!" Emilia pleaded with her. Alice laughed at her and took the rope from her hands.

Sofia and Liliana decided how they were taking turns jumping. Emilia stepped back to gather her bearings, but she did end up sneaking a glance in Sonny's direction. He was standing at the entrance of the school, staying clear of the playground altogether. He thought it was better that way to avoid grabbing attention from the kids and even more from their culprit if he was lurking by on the street. When he saw Emilia, he smiled at her.

She was truly a great teacher. She was perfect with all the kids. She was kind, funny with them, helpful, everything a teacher should be but _more_. She did things beyond that of her job title. She played with them, just as she'd done a minute ago, she had genuine conversations with them.

Lucky for him, she smiled back at him. Anyone else would've probably questioned his action. Emilia trusted him and he would never betray that trust.

~0~

"Alice, are you good?" Emilia was reaching inside her cubby for her bag.

Alice sat at the rainbow table with several students. She looked up from a student she was helping write their name. "Yeah, we're good. Have a nice break." Emilia nodded and finally pulled her bag from her cubby.

The classroom door opened and Sonny came in. "Hey Emilia, my Sergeant asks if it'd be okay to, uh, go through your home…?" He knew the weight of his question was a big one so he was not surprised when Emilia gave him a crazed look. Even Alice did a double take at him.

"Wh-why?" It was all Emilia could say at that moment. He was talking about them going through her house, through her things. That was her stuff. Why would anyone want to be looking at it?

Sonny made a gesture for her to come closer. He definitely didn't want the kids overhearing any part of the conversation. She reluctantly came by his side. "It's to speed up the process," he explained. "Maybe we're missing somebody that you didn't necessarily think was a potential danger."

"But that's...that's my stuff, my _life_. I don't want strangers looking at my stuff."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it would really help…" Sonny offered her a smile, one that Emilia would regard as charming the more seconds passed by.

"Fine," she said with a heavy sigh. She wondered if he got whatever he wanted with that smile of his. "But please, don't let it get past anyone who doesn't have to see my things?"

"Promise!" Sonny said quickly. "I'll give the 'ok' then." He made to leave when he noticed her bag on her shoulders. "Is it break time already?"

Emilia nodded. "Yeah, I'll just be in the lounge room."

"I thought you were going to get a cup of coffee outside?" Alice suddenly said, thoroughly confusing Emilia.

"What?" the brunette looked at her.

Alice had a smile that was nowhere near charming like Sonny's. "Yeah," Alice looked straight at the detective. "She's just tired, you know? I think she really needs it."

"What? I didn't say any—"

"If you're going out, I know a spot," Sonny said, making Emilia's head flip in his direction. "Our ADA drinks coffee all the time—he should probably lay it off but he does know good places because of it."

"Why don't you two go together?" Alice 'suddenly' thought. " I mean that's the detective job anyways, right? You're supposed to make sure that she's safe at all times until she goes home?"

Emilia wanted to _murder_ her. Alice thanked her surrounding students for stopping such a thing.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I'm supposed to do," Sonny agreed, though he was a bit bashful at the moment. He checked Emilia's reaction to the suggestion. "I mean, obviously I don't have to go with you but I'll be right behind you."

Emilia shook her head. "Of course not, of course you can come with me." She met his gaze timidly. The idea of actually sitting with him at some coffee shop gave her plenty of butterflies in her stomach.

Sonny was back with his charming smile. "Okay. I'll just call my Sergeant and we can go."

Emilia was at a loss for words after that. All she could do was nod when he left the classroom. As soon as the door closed and she had a moment to clear her head, she threw Alice a glare. "I really ha—"

"Ah!" Alice raised a finger in the air. "What are you going to say, Miss Emilia?" She gestured to the students around them.

Emilia's eyes narrowed. "Well played," she admitted.

Alice smiled ever so sweetly. "Thank you. And please feel free to take an extra long break."

Emilia had to take another moment to herself before she left the classroom. She had to calm her nerves. The fact she had nerves to begin with was alarming. She shouldn't have any nerves, any feelings for that matter, towards Sonny. He was doing a job for God's sake! She had to remember that.

~0~

Remembering was not that easy.

Sonny had driven them to a coffee place not so far from the school. He said it was one of the many places their ADA knew of. The place was small but cozy and Emilia would be lying if she said she didn't like the scent in the air.

"It's been a real busy day," she said after Sonny had to call her twice to get her to stop sniffing the air. Needless to say that she was embarrassed. He, of course, made no comment about it. He was all smiles and smiles is what made Emilia forget what she told herself back in the classroom.

_There are_ _ **limits**_ , Emilia, she told herself. _You have to remember that._

"Any preferences?" Sonny asked her when they reached the counter.

"Umm…" Emilia gazed at the menu hanging on the wall, "Oh, I do like a white chocolate mocha," she said with a growing smile. "All sweet!"

"Sounds good," Sonny nodded.

Emilia recognized his intentions to pay again. "Detective, you _cannot_ pay again," she warned him.

Sonny played dumb and to his luck, an employee came up to the counter to take their order. He ordered Emilia's drinks and a regular coffee for himself. He'd rather not order anything else while on the job.

Emilia's face was a bright red from irritation when he paid for the order. "You can't keep doing this!" She followed him towards a table.

"Emilia, it was less than $10. I'm not that poor," Sonny flashed her a smirk that, despite her efforts, made her laugh.

"I didn't—you know that's not what I meant," she folded her arms over her chest. "Alice roped you into coming with me here. And now you're paying for my food? C'mon, _I'm_ not that poor!"

Sonny chuckled. "Nobody forced me to come anywhere. If I wanted to, I would've driven behind you and waited outside."

Emilia shifted in her spot, her arms unfolding slightly. "So...why didn't you?" Her gaze wasn't able to stay on him as steadily as she wanted.

"Well, I like you," Sonny shrugged. He had to clear his throat to give him an extra minute or so to come up with something else to say. "You're nice and you're going through a lot. It's the least I can do."

"Oh," Emilia felt a small knot in her stomach. So he was doing this to be kind.

_That's his_ _ **job**_ _!_ She inwardly sighed. _He knows about limits and boundaries._

"Thank you," she said after they'd taken a seat together at the table. She supposed she had an obligation to be appreciative after everything. "I keep snapping at you."

"You're fine, Emilia," Sonny said. "And—" he said just as Emilia went to no doubt argue again, "—when I say that you are 'fine' I really do mean it. You are not the first to get a little upset with me and I doubt you'll be the last. You're under stress, believe me I know and I get it."

Emilia exhaled a shaky breath. "So how many times have you thought about killing me when I get a ' _little upset_ '?"

Sonny laughed lightly, pulling yet another smile out of her. "None at all, trust me."

"I do," she nodded, "It's just being in this whole situation makes me a little more crazy. I promise you that on a good day, I'm actually quite normal."

"And what does a normal Emilia look like?"

Emilia thought for a second. Being 'normal' seemed like something she stopped doing a long time ago. She missed it. She missed waking up and knowing that her only problems were going to be kindergarten tantrums.

"Emilia?" Sonny wondered if he'd asked the wrong thing. Actually, he started thinking maybe his entire behavior with her was too much. _Don't kid yourself, you've been asking that a lot earlier_. Yes, he had but each time he saw Emilia it was hard to remember those limits. He really couldn't help it.

"Uh…" Emilia straightened up in her seat.

"I'm sorry," Sonny blurted. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, you didn't upset me," Emilia smiled awkwardly. He probably assumed that because she'd taken too long to answer. "I've just realized that it's been a long time since I got to be normal. At least it feels that way. I used to wake up for work, go to work, come home and just relax, you know? That was my day."

"You didn't go out or anything?"

Emilia shrugged. "Not a lot on weekdays. Spending eight hours with five year olds kind of leaves you a little tired."

Sonny smiled. "I can imagine. All I do is watch and somehow _I_ feel tired." Emilia's lips stretched into a wide smile that soon turned into a laugh. "My respect for teachers is high. Not everybody can work with children."

"Same can be said for your line of work," Emilia countered. She stopped briefly when their coffees arrived. "Not everybody can do what you do. So, thanks for that."

It was a casual gratitude and yet Sonny had never taken it to heart as much as he had now.

Emilia took a sip of her coffee and hummed in delight. "Oh, that is _good_." She raised her gaze to meet Sonny's, the latter having been staring at her already. "Your friend knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah, he usually does. I'm glad you like it." He picked up his own coffee to drink from.

"You know your way around the good places too," Emilia reminded him about the Italian restaurant he showed her a while back. "Alice loves that place now. When this is all over, I'm going to bring my sister there too."

"Oh, so you have a sister?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow at her. It was the first time she'd spoken willingly of her past.

Emilia nodded. "Raelyn. She's my big sister. She's an ER nurse, actually. Maybe you've run into her already." Of course that would imply an unfortunate meeting considering his job.

"I'll keep an eye out," Sonny said still. "So does your family live nearby? I don't think we've talked about that for your case…"

"Yeah, but...I'd rather they didn't know anything about this," Emilia said in a quiet voice. "I don't want to worry them. They can't do anything for me anyways."

"Except give you support," Sonny pointed out. "It's always good to have your family around during hard times."

Emilia gave a shake of her head. "Hard pass for now. But what about you? Who do you have around here?"

"Staten Island," he shrugged. "My parents are over there and two of my sisters."

"Two," Emilia repeated, eyes blinking, "How many do you have?"

"Three. The youngest ones lives out here too."

"Wait, so you're...you're the only brother in the middle of 3 sisters?"

Sonny nodded. "And before you say anything, yes they have driven me to dangerous points of insanity."

Emilia chuckled. "Sounds like a whole adventure, honestly."

Sonny had to scoff there, and the expression he gave her only made her laugh even more. It was loud enough to warrant the looks of other customers in the place. With flushed cheeks, she asked if they could start leaving instead. She wasn't interested in making a fool out of herself even if he didn't point out that she was acting like one. He was much too kind and, apparently, funny too.

_Remember the limits!_ She practically screamed at herself on their way back to the school. She glanced at him in the driver's seat, eyes curiously looking him over.

In no time Sonny had noticed her stare and while he was suddenly self conscious about it, he managed to speak up. "You okay?"

"I'm trying to figure something out," she said, eyes slightly narrowed on him.

"What's that?"

"Do you do all this for every case you have?"

"Do what?"

"This," she made a gesture between them. "Take the people involved to get coffees, tell them about your family, be _that_ nice."

"Did I annoy you with it?" It was his first thought and, admittedly, a scary one. He glanced at her very briefly to see what he could tell from her face. She didn't seem irritated so that was good.

"No, course not," she snorted, easing his nerves without knowing it. "I was just wondering if you're naturally this kind or if it comes with the job."

"Uuh…" Sonny was genuinely stumped with what to say and it showed. His thin eyebrows knitted together while he decided how best to answer her.

Emilia started to laugh before he ever made a decision. "Guess that answers that." She shifted her gaze to the road ahead, leaving Sonny to wonder for a moment what answer she decided to go with until she helped him by later adding, "I bet you were a good brother to all your sisters. Protective, too."

When they arrived back at the school, Sonny felt the buzzes of his phone in his pocket.

"Right on time," Emilia remarked as they got out of the car.

Sonny agreed and took the call as they started for the school entrance. Emilia was left walking a few steps ahead when Sonny abruptly stopped.

"Are you sure?" He asked urgently. Emilia looked back at him and noticed a worry crease running across his forehead. "Yeah, yeah, we'll be right there," he promised then hung up.

"What happened?" she whispered. Her fingers gripped her coffee cup knowing something dreadful was coming.

"There's been another murder," he reluctantly told her and only because she would eventually find out.

Emilia's eyes were quick to water up. It was _her_ fault. She didn't have the details but she knew it. She knew that whoever had been murdered was because of _her_.

"Em…" Sonny started to say when she came back to him in a quick-paced walk and hugged him. He would then feel the trembles of her body as she quietly wept. Eventually, he brought an arm around her back to hug her back. For a moment, the limits would be damned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I like writing little sweet moments like this. Sorry about the ending though ;)

**P.S** I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's also a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is " **saiilorstars** "

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is "saiilorstars"


End file.
